Miras special day
by archon071
Summary: This is for a friend and for her birthday


The guild was very quiet and lonely but today was a special day. The special day being Mirajane's birthday but however, no one was around to celebrate it. Mira has always shown to be ever cheerful disregarding the circumstances that were happening around her but for some reason, she was crying and feeling lonely. Anyone that was nearby had noticed though they were few. There was Erza, Shadow, Rogue, Kirito, Asuna, Killua, and Wendy. They had taken notice of Mira's feelings and felt that they should do something about it. They wanted to do something nice for her but they could not gather efficiently enough to host her a party.

"We have to do something for Mira" Erza said to the group, but was met with sadden faces.

"What can we do though? We need to come up with what to do." Rogue said concerned.

"I'm not sure but we need to think of something. She is our friend and we must think about this accordingly." After Erza had said that, everyone started to think about what to do. There were few ideas, some good and some bad, that they thought would cheer Mira up but that was just the beginning. There was a lot more to do than just something so simple.

It was decided that they all would host a small party for her and let her know that she wasn't forgotten. Erza decided what type of party it was going to be, a surprise party with a secret present. The girls were sent to recieve gifts and baking ingrediants, the boys were sent to gather various decorations along with letting everyone know about the party for Mira.

Noticing that everyone had left, Mira decided to walk around town, hoping to find something of interest for today.

The girls were one of the first ones to arrive back and they had started to prepare a cake for everyone. They spent a long time baking a giant cake for everyone, hoping the boys were able to get more people to join.

While the boys were getting everything, they ran into quite the ammount of guild mates roaming around the city. When they talked to them, they were all told what today was and helped with gathering the supplies. When they returned to the guild, everyone was trying to help out in what ever way they can.

They spent quite a while and the moon was shining clearly in the night sky. Mira was still roaming around the town, about to head home when she ran into her brother and sister, Elfman and Lisanna.

"Mira, why are you roaming around the town all alone? Why not head back to the guild?" Lisanna and Elfman asked together.

Mira responded with a sadened face, "Its because everyone seems to have forgotten about my birthday." Mira was now in tears. Her siblings had went to hug her and had convinced her to go to the guild regardless, reassuring her that she was not forgotten at all.

The party was completely set up with little set backs and everyone was just putting their own touches to the party and when everyone finished, they heard happy tell them that Mira was coming. Everyone rushed to hide and made the guild dark.

When Mira opened the guild doors, she instantly noticed that something wasn't right. As soon as she was about to say something, Natsu jumped out and spat "Happy Birthday Mira" into the sky, then everyone in the guild popped out at once and yelled happy birthday. Mira was so shocked that everyone went to all this trouble just for her. She was crying again but not because of sadness but out of joy because of everyone.

They spent the next couple hours partying. Master Makarov decided to walk up to the stage and spoke. "Everyone, please calm down for a moment and give me your attention." Everyone stopped what they were doing and all started watching Markarov. "We are all here for a beutiful lovely lady. We have known her for so long and many of us have grown up with her. Now let me introduce her, MIRAJANE!" A spot light focuses on Mira and she could be seen smiling cheerfully and with a noticable blush. "She is the pride and joy of our great guild, now let us give her our attention."

"Um.. thank you master, and thank you everyone." Mira says and bows, "I am so glad that everyone had spent the time to gather and celebrate my birthday. It is truly something that I needed." Tears could be shown flowing down cheeks. Everyone was being cheerful for Mira and cheering her own while she talked. "Everyone, I would like to say that I truly love this guild." She steps to the side and Makarov retakes the stand.

"Everyone, I think that it is time for everyone to go to the next thing. Its time for Mira's Birthday Cake." Mira looks where the spotlight had focused and she could see a giant cake pulled by a number of guild members. "Mira, it your party and its your cake, go ahead and make a wish."

Mira walks up to the cake goes to blow out the candles. As soon as she does, 2 Erza's jump out of the cake, both wearing bunny costumes, and surprise Mira. "tw...tw... two Erzas?"

Lucy speaks, "Yeah, we all knew how much you like Erza so I decided to use Gemini to give you another."

Mira shocked, look at everyone, smiling and tears rolling down here eyes. "I'm very glad you all did this, all this for me."

Erza responded "You are a part of our guild and we are your friends aren't I right everyone?" Erza was met with a whole bunch of positive responses.

Everyone partied till they crashed and Mira couldn't be any happy.


End file.
